


This is Forever

by Liberte_Egalite_Broadway



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cirith Ungol, Frodo Baggins - Freeform, Gen, Hobbits, Hobbits Eating, Hungry Hobbits, Love, Mordor, Orcs, Sam Gamgee - Freeform, The Shire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 16:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6813445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberte_Egalite_Broadway/pseuds/Liberte_Egalite_Broadway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a few drabbles of Frodo and Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sam's POV.

I can see the madness in his beautiful eyes, and that glance is enough - the Ring is trying to steal my Mr. Frodo from me. Well, I won't have it, and that's a fact.

I gather him up into my arms and bury my face in the white curve of his neck. "Stay with me," I whisper. "Don't leave me."

He lays slack and I'm afraid I've lost him to that thing 'round his neck, but then he hugs me back and I breathe again.


	2. Chapter 2

They sleep under the stars, holding onto each other, two lads who have never known fear or darkness or pain. The only fires they know are the ones that light their homes. They are young, so young that the light-haired one is not even of age. They are the best of friends, the closest of loves. They know nothing of a ring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam comforts Frodo. Frodo's POV.

I am screaming and screaming as visions take over my mind. I was supposed to be getting ready for bed, but then these terrors came, and now...

The door swings open. I look up. Sam comes running to my side and pulls me into his arms and I sob into his chest, clinging to him. I'm so glad that I convinced him to come live with me until he and Rosie can get their wedding plans arranged. He holds me tightly, then lifts my head with a hand under my chin and kisses my brow when I stop crying. 

"You can sleep in my room tonight, if you want."

"Really?"

"Really." He helps me up off the floor.

"Thank you," I whisper into his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam admits he has a crush on Rosie.

"I'm in love with Rosie Cotton," whispered Sam as he and Frodo walked home from the Green Dragon.

"Who's that?' Frodo asked. Sam went bright red.

"The-the barmaid."

"The blond one?"

Sam nodded sheepishly.

"That's great!" Frodo clapped a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Only, now I have to go make sure she's the perfect girl for my Sam..."

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo sleeps, and Sam watches over him.

_He's so beautiful,_ Sam thought, stroking Frodo's cheek. In sleep the Ringbearer stirred slightly, a soft smile lighting his lips at Sam's touch. Sam smiled. He held Frodo's hand tighter and kissed it.  _Sleep,_ _love. I won't let anything hurt you._


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddly hobbits. :)

"Move over."

"Huh?" Sam blinked sleep out of his eyes. 

"Move. Over." Frodo rolled under the blanket and pulled Sam's arm around himself. 

"Are you okay?" asked Sam

"No, I've just dreamed about everyone I love being murdered, and if I don't destroy the ring very soon, it will come true." Frodo slung his arm over Sam's back. "Good night." 

Through the pain in his heart, Sam smiled. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Frodo and Sam, pre-quest. Double drabble.

"Excuse me, sir?" 

Frodo turned around from his seat at his desk. "Hello, Sam," he said, smiling at the shy little boy standing before him. "What can I help you with?" 

Sam crept over the door frame and stood hesitantly before Frodo. They had met once so far, but it had been a brief encounter - although Frodo had seen Sam helping his father in the garden on some days.

"I just have a question..." Sam gulped, seeming to work up nerve. "Mr. Frodo, are you an elf?"

Frodo laughed out loud. Sam blushed. "No, I'm not an elf," said Frodo, smiling. 

"But I ain't never seen a blue-eyed hobbit before. 'Cepting for Mr. Brandybuck. But your eyes are prettier than his." Sam blushed again. 

"Well, I'm part Brandybuck," said Frodo. "My father was a Baggins, but my mother wasn't. Do you see?"

Sam nodded. "I see. So I'm part whatever my ma is?" This seemed to surprise him. "I never thought about my ma not bein' a Gamgee. Seems strange."

"SAM!" came his father's voice from the garden. "Where are you, boy?"

"Uh-oh." Sam backed away. "I gotta get going, sir. Um... maybe could I come see you again?"

"Of course you can." Frodo smiled and waved goodbye, Sam did the same and then ran away. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight angst and mentions of death.

"Frodo, no!" Sam saw the spear exactly two seconds before Frodo did, which was exactly one second after it was thrown. He threw himself forward to block it, but it was too late. The spear buried itself in Frodo's chest, and his best friend crumpled to the ground before Sam's eyes.

Sam stopped breathing.  _No_. He fought his way over to Frodo, tearing through the orcs. He felt a sudden pain on the top of his head, and wet redness dripped down his forehead, but it didn't matter. 

"Frodo?" Sam reached to rip the spear out of his beloved's body, but suddenly stumbled and fell. Sam watched as Frodo didn't move, didn't stir, didn't get up. He reached out to grab a knife and aimed it towards his own heart, but suddenly a hand grabbed his arm. 

"Not today, Sam," Frodo whispered, and then slumped forward against him. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Sam has something important to ask Frodo. Double drabble.

 

"Mr. Frodo?"

Frodo turned around from the top of the hill, eyes sparkling deep blue, dark curls tossed about and tangled by the wind. Sam felt his breath catch as it always did when he looked at Frodo.

"Hello, Sam," said Frodo with a smile. "Are you enjoying the fall weather?"

Sam nodded and crept the rest of the way up the hill. "Mr. Bilbo said you were out on a walk, so I came to ask you something."

"Well, I'm all ears."

"Can I hug you?"

Frodo cocked his head, and Sam instantly felt foolish.

"Never mind," he stammered, backing away. "My gaffer said it's not my place anyway... I was just wondering -"

In an instant, Frodo flew forwards and pulled Sam tight against him. Sam gasped, surprised, as Frodo buried his face in his curly red-blonde hair and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

Tears started in Sam's eyes, and he buried his face in Frodo shoulder, wrapping his arms around his master.

"Oh, Sam," Frodo murmured. "I thought you'd never ask."

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another double drabble... maybe I'll just open this to doubles and triples so I won't have to tell you so.

In the top of the tower, the lower stories of which are filled with dead orcs, Sam finds Frodo lying curled up on the floor. He’s bruised, bleeding, stripped to the waist, and clearly very dehydrated. He also looks like he’s about to pass out any second. Sam rushes to his side and turns him over gently. Frodo looks up at him. “Sam?” he whispers through parched, bleeding lips. “Am I still dreaming?” Sam’s eyes fill with tears.

“No Mr. Frodo, it’s real. It’s me. I’m here.”He kisses him on the forehead. “I’m here.”

The two pull each other into an embrace of blood and joy and pain and friendship and tears and tenderness. And then Frodo lies back in Sam’s arms and falls asleep, while Sam holds him feeling an overwhelming sense of relief at finding him. Though they’re in Mordor, this is the happiest he has felt on the whole journey.

And Frodo is at peace, because he knows he’ll be safe in Sam’s arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry and Pippin spend the night. Things don't go so well.

Merry and Pippin sleep over at Bag End a lot, which is nice, because they love spending time with their cousin. Usually Sam comes too, but tonight he’s out on a date with Rosie, so he won’t arrive until after supper. This is bad because neither Frodo, Merry, or Pippin know how to cook. Finally Frodo marches into the kitchen and attempts to whip something up, hoping he’ll be able to cook and clean up before Sam gets here.

Two hours later Sam walks in to find that Frodo has succesfully given both of his cousins food poisoning, nearly singed his hands off, and worst of all, they’re all still hungry.

He makes supper for them, but he can’t stop laughing at the miserable looks on their faces and the charred disaster that was Frodo’s cooking.


End file.
